


Spice Things Up

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [44]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Brother/Sister Incest, Conversations, F/M, Incest, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Past Infidelity, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Taylor talk about ways to spice up their marriage.





	Spice Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blindfold

"A blindfold?" Taylor asked as he looked up at Avery skeptically. "Why do we need a blindfold for?"

Blushing at Taylor's words Avery who sat down on the bed beside him shrugged her shoulders, "I was thinking we could use it to spice up our sex life," she told him with a small smile as her blush seemed to grow.

It wasn't like they were lacking in sex right now. Stella was five months old now and so they were able to have sex again but well it was just they had gotten into a routine of normal and she wanted something different. Was missing a few of the kinks she had tried with Zac, though of course she wasn't going to tell Taylor that.

Why would she tell Taylor she missed being kinky like she had been with the man she'd had an affair with?

"And who is going to use the blindfold?" Taylor questioned not sounding like he was entirely sold on using it yet and somehow Avery found herself annoyed with him.

It wasn't every night they had the house to their selves but tonight they did thanks to his parents opting to watch the kids this weekend and instead of having sex with her or getting around to fooling around with her, Taylor was questioning her choices on what she wanted to use during their sex act.

"By use it you mean wear it?" Avery asked hoping her annoyance didn't seep into her voice. "I was thinking I would but I mean if you want to wear it then you can too."

"I'm not sure if I want to try it," Taylor told her as he handed her the blindfold. "Though if we were talking about what I would try when it comes to spicing things up, I wouldn't mind being tied up to the bed while you rode me and maybe teased me."

Swallowing hard at Taylor's words Avery felt a tingle beginning between her legs. Her mind filled with images of Taylor being tied to the bed as she had her way with him. 

It wasn't something she did often after all Taylor was older than her and she did like him being in control. Was attracted to that but on rare occasions she did like to be the one dominating him. The one making him beg and come undone. It was the hottest thing she ever saw when he got like that.

Putting the blindfold down on the bed Avery looked at Taylor as she licked her lips, "You could always let me tie you up tonight. We don't have to use the blindfold."

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked like he wasn't buying her sudden change of plans but she was into her sudden change of plans. After the images she had she almost needed to tie Taylor up.

She wanted to tie Taylor up.

Instead of answering Taylor verbally she leaned in to kiss him and she hoped that was enough of an answer for him. That the passion in her kiss was answer enough that she was sure. She wanted to tie him up and fuck him hard as well as tease him. Have him begging for more underneath her.


End file.
